Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{21}{25} \times 0.36 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{21}{25} \times 100\% = -84\%$ $ 0.36 \times 100\% = 36\%$ Now we have: $ -84\% \times 36\% = {?} $ $ -84\% \times 36\% = -30.240000000000002 \% $